


Throwing Shoes

by kunstvogel



Series: BoB AU Vignettes [24]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Crack, M/M, Roommates, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/kunstvogel
Summary: Dick and Lew are bothering the neighbors. Or more specifically, George Luz.





	Throwing Shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mols](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/gifts).



Dick startles as there's a thump on the floor beneath them.

"Lew-" he gasps, wriggling under his lover, "I-I think we're annoying the neighbors..."

Lew smirks, bending down to suck on Dick's earlobe. He presses inside of Dick with renewed gusto, and the ginger lets out a long moan. Lew loves how noisy Dick gets, like a cat in heat. He nips at Dick's jaw.

There's another thump from the floor.

"Lew," Dick groans, loudly. "Lew, c'mon..."

"Fuck the neighbors," Lew husks in Dick's ear. "I want you to make some noise for me." He grabs Dick's leg, lifting it up and hooking the ankle over his shoulder. Lew thrusts hard and Dick lets out the loudest, most sexual moan Lew's ever heard. "There you go," he teases, pushing into that spot over and over. "There you go, baby."

-

Down one level, Ron watches amusedly as Luz chucks his shoe at the ceiling again.

"They're only getting louder," Ron observes calmly.

"Yeah, well I'm throwing shoes until they shut up! It's like hearing my parents having sex, it's weird!" Luz grabs his shoe from where it landed on the table, throwing it again. Above them, Dick is yelling like there's no tomorrow.

Ron just smiles, starting his video game.


End file.
